An Instant Family
by Barefoot XO
Summary: A family crisis leaves Gavin's sister in the hospital and forces the brave young Rogue to become a family man sooner then he expected. The only question left is whether he can hold it together. GD IF


I do not own Star Wars, nor any of the characters, save any OCs that I may introduce. Star Wars belongs to George Lucas...

**An Instant Family**

He stood calmly at the local landing pad, waiting for her. She was due in on the _Winds of the Rim_, six hour ago. _What happened to the ship? It's been too long. I've heard of delays, but this is ridiculous. Maybe I should check shuttle control again..._ Even as the thought occurred to him, a speck appeared in the air and got steadily bigger. It was coming his way. _Is that it? Yes, it has to be._ Even as it came into full view though, Gavin began to feel awful. _Well. At least I know what the delay was. Because that sure looks a lot like blaster scoring... I hope they're all right._ As soon as the thought was complete, a medical team arrived prepared to take on heavy casualties. _This is not good._

The Shuttle had been hit hard by pirates. The medics went aboard immediately and began pulling the wounded off the shuttle. One stretcher caught Gavin's attention before any other. "Rasca! Stop, that's my sister!"

Her body was swathed in several bandages but she was just barely coherent. "Gavin... Is that you?"

"I'm here, Rasca. What happened?"

"Hit by pirates... They tried to take Keyla hostage. I fought them. Almost got killed. Another... passenger helped me. We all escaped..."

The medic shook Gavin's shoulder. "Captain. We really must get her to a hospital. She's in bad shape."

Rasca's eyes seemed to dim at that. "Gavin... Take care of my children."

Gavin felt unshed tears fill his eyes. "I will Rasca. You have my word." And he let her go.

Gavin managed to round up Rasca's three children in short order.

The eldest was Ahren. His hair was the colour of the sands of home. He was calm and collected, shepherding his younger siblings towards his uncle. There was an air of responsibility about the boy. He managed to the calm front despite the fear for his mother that dwelt behind his eyes. He was perhaps seven.

The girl was Halley. She wore red hair and seemed ready to explode. Her face was the polar opposite of Ahren's calm. Her face showed a ferocious mix of anger and helplessness. She was five.

The youngest boy was Keyla. He had the traditional Darklighter dark hair. He seemed to be in despair. Certainly he was crying his eyes out. His mommy was hurt bad. He was only four.

_How do I deal with this alone? Can I possibly do it?_ "Umm... Come on you three... I'll take you to my house..."

As he began walking, it hit him. _I can't do this alone._ Out came his comlink. He dialled the only frequency he could think of.

"Hello. Who is this?"

"Twelve? It's Six. I've got a rather tricky situation here. I was wondering if you could act as my wingmate."

"Why can't Five do it?"

_Wes? Yeah right... The last thing I need is another kid to take care of._ "I'm afraid he'd be more detriment then help Twelve. It's gotta be you. Can you help me?"

She sighed in exasperation. "Okay, Six. This had better be good."

"It will be, Twelve. I promise."

Ahren tugged at Gavin's sleeve. "What's happening, Uncle Gavin?"

He smiled at his nephew, trying to convey the confidence he didn't feel. "I'm just asking a friend for help with you and your siblings. It may be a while before your Mom comes back."

"Is she going to die?" All three children stared at Gavin. True children of Tatooine knew death and the Darklighters were no exception. Tatooine had a habit of taking lives. It had taken these children's father...

"She won't die. Do you hear me? I promise you that. The hospital has her, and they'll make sure of it. And if they don't then I will."

The children were mildly reassured by this. They all knew that Darklighters didn't lie. Gavin only hoped that he was telling the truth...

"You want me to what?"

"Stay here for a few days."

"Look Gavin, I like you, but not that much."

"Inyri, even if I felt that way, I'm not that forward. My nephews and niece are here. They lost their dad just a few years ago and now their mother was hurt badly in a pirate raid. I need help to get them through it. Gods, I'm not even sure that Rasca will make it, though I hope to the Force that she will, otherwise those kids'll never trust me again. Please Inyri... I need your help..."

"Well at least this explains why you wanted to leave Wes out of it."

"Yeah, I've got enough on my plate without adding a child who's older then me to the mix."

"Where are they?"

"They're all asleep in my room."

"And where are we?"

"You get the guest room, I get the couch."

"You sure you don't want the guest room?"

"Nah, I sleep on the couch most nights anyways. Besides, I want to be able to hear the kids, in case there's a problem."

"Okay, Gavin. See you in the morning."

"Thanks Ri..."

"No problem, Gav." And she shut the door to the guest room behind her.

_Round one is over. The kids are asleep and Inyri is playing wingmate. Round Two starts when someone wakes up..._ As Gavin drifted off to sleep one thought suddenly bounced into his mind. _So this is what they call an instant family._

Inyri woke to the sound of loreq bacon crackling in a pan. She got up from her bed, half expecting her mother to shout for her to get dressed or she'd get none. She had always adored loreq bacon. It was a rare delicacy on Kessel.

Her sister Lujayne would be up with the dawn. Inyri herself would get up when the bacon started to waft its scent into her room. Her brothers, Kael and Pindanon, would get up after a few shouts from Mother. Aurora, the youngest, would always require Father to drag her screaming from the bed. Then breakfast would be served. The best breakfast they ever had.

But she wasn't on Kessel. Her mother wasn't cooking. This wasn't her bed, or her room for that matter. And it probably wasn't loreq bacon being cooked. That was just wishful thinking. _Where in the eight prison pits of Kessel am I anyway?_ But before she could make sense of her odd surroundings, she heard a male voice humming in the kitchen. It was a tune she had long since learned from hours on sentry together or waiting for a squadron briefing to begin. It was an old Tatooinian melody that Gavin often hummed or even sang softly when he thought no one heard.

_Born so long ago  
In the lands of far away  
A child alone shall roam  
His purpose gone astray _

Lost in dunes of sand  
Seeming ne'er to end  
Guided by nature's hand  
His heart will never mend

But purpose guides his steps  
Fate guides sure footfalls  
He rises from the depths  
Seeking his family's calls

Then far away he hears  
A distant rider's yowls  
And sheds he happy tears  
As in return he howls

Now close to herd he is  
Nevermore to roam  
For this family is his  
The Bantha's found his home...

Inyri walked into the kitchen to find Gavin, wearing a homespun shirt and cooking some kind of bacon. _At least I didn't dream that part._ She sat at the table. "Are the children up, yet?" She nearly laughed aloud at how she sounded like her mother then.

Gavin smiled at her. "Nah. I'm letting them sleep. Let them wake up on their own time."

At that moment Keyla came out of Gavin's room, sniffing the air suspiciously. _Oh my Gods. That boy makes me think of how I used to act. Always sniffing the air to make sure I wasn't dreaming breakfast._

Keyla stepped up and climbed onto a stool. "What is it, Uncle Gavin?" he asked, looking into the pan.

Gavin tipped Inyri a wink as he responded, "Dewback bacon..."

Keyla's eyes lit up. "Yummy! How do you get it here, Uncle?"

"I have it delivered, Keyla. There's a great store of Tatooinian goods here."

Keyla was eating quickly. "Mmmm... S'good. Tastes different though..."

"Well, the Dewback was grown on Coruscant. It couldn't stay fresh on the trip from Tatooine. That's why."

"Okay." Keyla paused, looking worried. "Is Mommy, really gonna be okay, Uncle Gavin. Mommy said Daddy would be okay last season, and he isn't coming back."

"That's true, Keyla. But Mommy wasn't lying. She thought he was coming back. And you may yet see him one day when you follow him into the world beyond..."

"It was my fault that Mommy got hurt. They wanted me. If I hadn't got grabbed Mommy would be okay..."

"Keyla. Don't think that way. It was the fault of the men who grabbed you that Mommy got hurt. Do you hear me? It wasn't your fault. And your Mommy will be fine. She just needs time to recover. Okay?"

"Okay..." The response was reluctant, but truthful. It was the best Gavin could expect from the dispirited child. "Can I watch the holovision?"

"Yes. We even have a home movie called Kettch's Wild Adventure, that my wingmate made a while back. You might like it."

A genuine smile finally escaped the child. "Kay!" He was off. The young ones were always easy. They bounced back like coiled springs.

Inyri shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Why do you want me here, Gavin? I feel useless. You're a natural at this parent and comfort sort of thing. I haven't done anything."

Gavin smiled sympathetically. "You're here for two reasons. One, I think that there may be problems I can't handle here that you might be more qualified to deal with. Second, you help me stay confident. It may sound absurd, but having someone there giving me moral support and nothing else is very helpful. It helps me keep my focus, I guess... You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I guess." She smiled mischievously. "So what kind of bacon is that."

His smirk rivalled Janson's in that moment. "Hawkbat... But the kid doesn't know that, and what he doesn't know will feed him. Keyla is very picky, so if I pretend something new is a dish he likes, he'll eat it. Otherwise, he won't touch it..."

The comm loosed a tone, indicating an audio message coming through. Gavin put on a headset so that he could here it without his young guests listening. "Darklighter residence."

"Captain Darklighter. This is Doctor Ism Oolos. I've been placed on your sister's case. Her injuries are severe and we're losing her. We'll do everything we can. I'm calling to request your permission to attempt some very risky surgery. It will either kill her or save her. Otherwise, we can keep her on life support for at least a month before she dies. I'm sorry, but I have to ask which you'd prefer."

Gavin felt his throat constrict. This choice has been placed before me. To condemn my sister to a slow death, or to risk what time she has left on a desperate gamble. The decision should be impossible. _But is it? What good would Rasca gain from living on life support. But if the risk pans out, my niece and nephews might yet keep their Mommy. I'm sorry Rasca, but I've gotta take this gamble and hope for the best. I love you._ "Do it, Doctor. Try the surgery. And may the Force be with you, now more then ever."

"I'll do my best, Captain. I'm afraid that's all I can promise you." And with that, the Doctor was gone.

Gavin dropped the headset and felt tears cascade down his cheeks. _Please, if there are any Gods alive in this Galaxy, or if the Force has a soul that can hear prayers, then I beg you, spare my sister. The Darklighters have had enough tragedy. My cousin, Biggs, at Yavin. My uncle, Huff, to a Tusken Raider attack. My mother to a landslide. My love, Asyr, to both the Empire and her people. My brother-in-law, Morgan, to a wasting disease. Don't let my sister follow. Her children need a mother._

A soft hand brushed tears from his cheeks. "Gavin... What's happened?"

Gavin couldn't speak anymore, he was finished, no children were about and he just let loose. He wrapped his arms around her and cried onto her shoulder, as he had never cried since Asyr's death.

But the moment was shattered. "What happened to Mom, Uncle Gavin? Is she dead?"

Gavin found himself looking into the too-serious face of Ahren, his eldest nephew. Somehow, Gavin managed to rally his emotions and gather himself again. "It's not good, Ahren. But there is still a chance. Don't tell your brother and sister, please. I don't want to tell them until I'm absolutely certain, one way or another."

The boy looked distinctly uncertain. "Okay... I guess."

Even as the boy spoke, Halley stormed from Gavin's bedroom, caught the scent of food, but retched as if disgusted. She ran downstairs, away from the rest of the little group. Gavin stood to check on her, but was stopped by Inyri's hand on his arm. "Let me, Gavin. Call it a hunch." Then Inyri followed the raging child.

"Uncle Gavin. What are we going to do if Mommy doesn't make it?"

Gavin shook his head. This kid has seen far too much at his age. Even Wedge was initiated into the dance of death at an older age. "If Rasca doesn't make it, then I'll fix it so you kids stay with me. I'll retire from Rogue Squadron and take a desk job so you won't have to worry about me. Don't worry. No matter what happens, you'll be with your family. I won't allow anyone to try to take you away."

"Thanks Uncle Gavin... Ummm... Is it okay if I ask another question?"

"You just did, but go ahead Ahren. The lady... Is she, Asyr?"

Gavin felt a stab into the wound that had once held Asyr to him. "No... That's Inyri Forge."

Ahren nodded. "So... Is she going to be my new Aunt...?"

Gavin nearly choked on his breakfast.

Halley felt a hand on her shoulder. She glared up at the lady. "Don't touch me. Or else I'll remove that permanently."

Most people usually jumped back from Halley at that point, not wanting to get near the cold five-year-old that callously threatened to maim them. But the woman she had threatened was Inyri Forge, and for Inyri, an angry five-year-old girl reminded her of her own reflection after she had lost her first pet to the thin Kessel atmosphere. "Cut it Kid..."

The equally callous reply startled Halley. Not even Mommy ever tried this. "What do you want?"

"Perhaps I'd like to know what you want."

"I want Mommy to be all right."

"Really?"

The question was gentle, but it struck a nerve. "Yes!!! Now leave me alone."

"No..."

So simple. Why couldn't this lady go away and stop prying. "Why?"

"Because I want to know what you really want."

"What I want is to be left alone."

"True, but that isn't all and you know it."

"I want the bad men to die! I want them to die for what they did to my Mommy!!! Does that make you happy!!!!"

"Not happy. But it is the answer I expected to find. It was my answer once upon a time. Except I wanted people to die for what they did to my big sister."

"You did?"

"Of course. It's only natural. I understand perfectly. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I hated the people who killed my sister a long time, and I found out something important about it. Those people weren't worth my time. I was wasting my emotions on them. The only emotions that mattered were how I felt about my sister. I dismissed my anger, because the emotion was beneath me, in the same way that the people who took my sister were. Do you understand?"

"Yes... I shouldn't be angry, because that's directed at the bad men who are worthless anyway. Right."

Inyri ruffled her hair. "You kids grow up too fast on Tatooine, to be understanding things so easily."

"Lady?"

"Yeah, kid."

"My name's Halley. What's yours?"

"I'm Inyri, Gavin's friend."

"I'm glad you're here, Aunt Inyri..."

"Well, Ri. They're all asleep."

"Yeah, Gav. I hope they'll be okay."

"They're Darklighters, they'll pull through somehow... I don't know what you told her, but thank you for what you did for Halley. She's so much happier now."

"I just taught her to put anger aside. You know, she's taken to calling me Aunt Inyri."

"Then you'll love this. Ahren is under the impression that we should get married."

"Ha! Is he out to lunch or what?"

Gavin smiled. "Is he?"

Inyri's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

Gavin nodded. "I think you heard me right the first time."

"Marriage is a big step Gavin. We've never even dated."

"I'm saying that perhaps we should head in that direction. I'm not saying we had to reach the end by nightfall."

"I'll... I'll think about it, Gavin."

And then the comm went off. "Captain Darklighter, here."

"Captain. This is Doctor Oolos. Your sister is still in intensive care, but she is expected to make a full recovery. I anticipate she'll be concious and ready for visitors in two days."

"Thank you, Doctor. You have no idea what that means to me. Darklighter Out." With that, he swept Inyri into a bear hug yelling for the kids.

"Mommy... are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Keyla. I promise, I'll be back with you in a few days. Have you all been good for Gavin."

"Yeah. He and Aunt Inyri are the greatest, Mom."

"Aunt Inyri, Halley?"

"Yep."

A functionary stood, barring Gavin's entrance into the ward. The children were allowed in. Gavin would be next.

"Gavin?"

"Yeah, Ri?"

"You know when you talked about following that path?"

"Yeah. I remember."

"I've decided I'd like to take a few steps in that direction." And she placed her lips on his.

A functionary tapped Gavin on the shoulder telling him that his turn had come. Gavin just ignored him. _It can wait for just a moment longer._

Well... How about that?

Jasper


End file.
